


Winning a battle, losing the war

by Sermocinare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Eddie are having a lover's spat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning a battle, losing the war

"Lemme guess. You're still pissed."

It's stating the obvious, really. The way Adrian is standing there, arms crossed in front of his bare chest and jaws clenched so tight Eddie can almost see the muscles vibrating underneath that flawless skin of his communicates quite clearly that yes, his royal highness is still royally pissed off. Eddie had thought that giving him a few days to chew on it would cool him down, but apparently, he has underestimated Adrian's capacity for carrying a grudge. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all to come knocking on Ozy's door in the middle of the night.

With a withering glance at Eddie, Adrian turns around on his heels and stalks off in the direction of the couch. But he didn't say anything about Eddie shoving off, and he's left the door open. Eddie decides that this is a good sign. Closing the apartment door behind him, he then goes straight over to the liquor cabinet and pours both of them a glass of the strongest stuff Ozy has, which is still more like something you'd serve at an old folk's home. But it will do.

Going over to the couch, where Adrian is sitting and pointedly looking in the complete opposite direction, Eddie waggles the glass in front of the blonde's eyes. After a few seconds, Adrian reaches up and takes it, which to Eddie is another good sign. The offering has been accepted, maybe they can have a talk now. Even though Eddie hates talks.

It takes Adrian another two minutes of quiet sipping before he finally opens his mouth: "You really don't realize what an asshole you are, do you?"

Eddie is surprised at the note of hurt he can hear underneath all that self-righteous anger, and it immediately makes him defensive. "You're making a fucking mountain out of a molehill, Ozy," he growls, swirling his drink and watching the ice cubes clink against the side of the glass.

"Oh yes, that's right," Adrian sneers, slamming his drink down on the table and rising from the couch, stalking around it like an annoyed leopard in a cage down at the zoo. Finally, he stops in front of Eddie: "It's always someone else's fault, isn't it? It's totally inconceivable that the great Edward Blake could actually make a mistake."

"Oh come on!" Eddie doesn't put down his glass, but he can't take something like that sitting down: "If I'd known that it was such a big fucking deal... I'm not some goddamn mind reader, you know?!" He can feel his own jaw trembling now, and jabs a finger at Ozy's chest. Adrian doesn't even flinch, just looks at him with an expression as cold and sharp as ice.

But then, suddenly, Adrian drops his gaze, head turning slightly, and it's like all the fight and anger has drained right out of him, leaving only resignation and hurt behind. "Well, you could have known," Adrian says in a quiet, almost defeated voice, "if you would maybe, just maybe, make the effort to actually care once in a while."

Damn him. Damn that pretty, wounded face of his, and how he always seems to know how to get to Eddie. "Listen, babe, I'm sorry, okay?" Eddie reaches up to stroke the side of Adrian's face, and Adrian doesn't flinch away, which is another good sign. "You're right, I'm an asshole sometimes. But you throwing a hissy fit over everything isn't really helping."

Adrian glowers at him, but the way his shoulders are sagging slightly tells Eddie that at least in this, Ozymandias will concede. Leaning in, Eddie gives him a quick kiss, and not even half an hour later, they're in the bedroom, getting things worked out in a way both of them are familiar and comfortable with.

While Eddie is relaxing on Ozy's comfortable bed, enjoying the warm buzz in his veins and craving a cigar, Adrian is already getting up, looking way too poised and elegant for someone who's just howled the names of God and Eddie towards the ceiling several times in a row. Grinning, Eddie slaps the blonde's ass: "We should fight more often, princess. And be honest, you like me just the way I am."

Adrian raises and eyebrow at him, regarding him with a cool gaze: "Don't be ridiculous, Edward." But the small, almost imperceptible smile that was playing over Adrian's lips tells a whole different story.


End file.
